Shade's Shield goes after her mother and dads
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: Read inside for the Summary. I don't get pay to write this. I don't own any of the wrestlers. Hell I don't own my characters they own me it feels like.
1. Let's Be Her Hero

**A/N: This is a somewhat second to Revenge although it is about Sin's Daughter taking on her and her daddies, Taker, Rey and Kevin Hall. Kane broke up with them and Kevin Hall got with them between the stories. Shade isn't Kane's Daughter although she use to call him Daddy Kane. Dark and Sin are still very close but Dark and her guys are on the road with Shade because Kane is still wrestling. Shade is 24. Turning 24 at the beginning of the story.**

 **S/I: Shade takes to The Shield like Dark took to her guys and her mom Sin took to her guys. But the one thing that is different with Shade is she is a virgin still and she is waiting until she finds her guys. Yes I said guys. She is still Sin's daughter. The Shield took to her the way she took to them and their relationship is moving really fast. But you can see that in the story.**

 **Sin: You All Be Nice To My Daughter!**

 **Shade: Mom, I got this.**

 **Sinfully: Hope you like the story.**

 **Shade's Shield Takes On Her Mother and Her Three Daddies…**

 **One: Let's Be Her Hero…**

 **They were playing with the dog with them when the dog got away from them and ran into the hallway. They all three follow him to see him jumping on a red head woman that had her hair down and coving her face as she got down on her knees and started to pet the dog. "Aren't you so cute? Who do you belong to?"**

 **She was too busy petting him to see the three guys get around them until their shadows fell on to them. She looked up and her hair fell out of her face to show a black eye and a bruises lips. When she saw them she got up off her knees with the dog in her arms. "He belongs to one of you don't he?"**

" **Jerry is my best friend besides these two." Seth said to her.**

" **What happen to you?" Dean asked her.**

" **And please don't tell us you fell." Roman said to her.**

" **My ex-boyfriend didn't like that I took a job with WWE and he show me how much when he beat my ass yesterday. I was sent here to quit but when they saw the bruises they said that I wasn't allow to quit and then they sent some guys to his job to show him that he is out of my life and there wasn't anything that he can do about it. Now Hunter and Stephanie are taking me home to get my stuff and get it out of there. You three want to help?" She asked them.**

" **Yes, because if he comes home while we are there we will take care of him." Roman said to her.**

" **That means that my dogs have to be left there." She said in a child's voice.**

" **How many dogs and what kind?" Seth asked her.**

" **Three dogs, One is a red husky puppy, a blue pit-bull puppy and a mixed puppy." She said to him.**

" **Where did you get those puppies that go for over three hundred dollars?" Seth asked her.**

" **They were the runts of their litter so I got them free from my sister." She said to them.**

" **I almost get the runts." She said to him.**

" **Always wants the underdog to win?" Dean asked her.**

" **Yes." She said to him.**

" **How old are they?" Roman asked her.**

" **Then all are 6 months old." She said to him.**

" **How do you now that all three are 6 months old?" Seth asked her.**

" **My old dog that died last year had the mixed puppy before she died a week later. I had to bottle feed him until he could eat dog food. He is my Angel." She said to him.**

" **I take it that your guy don't like your dogs." Seth said to her.**

" **He did when we first got them. But he doesn't now." She said to him.**

" **You aren't leaving your dogs there." Seth said to her.**

" **Damn right I ain't. But where can I keep them at?" She asked him.**

" **With us when you are working. Then you can take them to your hotel room because the hotels we use are pet friendly. And if they don't want the pit-bull in there you just got to remind them that they can't ban your dog because it is a pit-bull. That is law." Seth said to her.**

" **Thank you. She is really friendly and she love other dogs." She said to them.**

" **Can I be rude and ask you your name?" Roman asked her and she smiled.**

" **You aren't rude. My name is Shade." She said to him.**

" **I like your name." Dean said to her.**

" **That is your ring name right?" Seth asked her.**

" **I don't wrestler I am a ast. On camera for who every beats Jeff Hardy." She said to him. "Shade is my real name."**

" **We are going to get you." Roman said to her.**

" **We will see. Now come on." She said as she heard Hunter calling her name.**

…

 **When they all got to her house her ex was there and he had all of her puppies in a cage in the back off his truck. "Get your stuff and get out Shade but you aren't taking your puppies. No, they are staying here." He said as he moved to go to his truck but Seth and Dean were on him as Roman got into the back of his truck. She watched as he got all three of her puppies out and jumped down to the ground with them in his arms.**

" **That is enough Seth, Dean." He called as he put the puppies into the car with Jerry. Jerry was happy to have more dogs to play with. He went over to them and were sniffing them and they were sniffing him and they all were wagging their tails.**

" **See, they get along just fine." Dean said as they watch them start to play.**

" **Good." Shade said to him.**

 **Stephanie stay out with the puppies as the others went inside to get her things. They were only in there for about ten minutes before they came out with nothing and Shade looked to be pissed off. Her ex was still there and she walked over to him as he was getting on his knees and kicked him right between the legs. "You will be hearing from my lawyers and you will be paying for everything that you ripped up and ruining, you asshole."**

 **They left as he was rolling around on the ground holding himself. Shade shook her head because she didn't have anything to wear beside what she had on. He ruining all of her things but her jewel and it was gone. She was just glad that she knew he would do something like this and took everything that was giving to her by her mother and grandmother when she left today.**

" **You can use our lawyers." Hunter said to her.**

" **I got my own lawyers. See the thing that Beau didn't know was the fact that I am rich. He didn't know I wrote a story and it became a best seller." Shade said to them.**

" **What story?" Hunter asked her.**

" **It is a series of stories. The Last Stand." She said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **They are my favorite stories." He said to her.**

" **Mine too." Dean said to her.**

" **Ours too." Seth and Roman said together.**

" **Really?" Stephanie asked them.**

" **Really. I have all of her books that are out in three of my bags." Dean said to her.**

" **Why?" Hunter asked him.**

" **I miss a lot the first time I read them so I read them over and over again until I can tell anyone the book word for word." Dean said to him.**

" **He really does that. He already has the first five down." Seth said to them.**

" **That is good." Shade said to Dean.**

" **So are you done with writing the books?" Dean asked her.**

" **They are all ready written just haven't came out yet." She said to him.**

" **Why not?" Seth asked her.**

" **Because we want the one that came out to get the spotlight. We wait six months to a year until we put another one out." She said to him.**

" **How many more books are there left?" Dean asked her.**

" **6 more books. I had to add more action in them." She said to them.**

" **There was a ton of action in them." Seth said to her.**

" **Sexual action." She said to them and they smiled at that.**

" **Really? You use to skip those scenes in the books." Dean said to her.**

" **That was because my agent wanted them to become movies. And they are but they asked me to put more sex in them so I did." She said to them.**

" **Why did they want more sex in them if they are becoming movies?" Stephanie asked her.**

" **My books were never written for teens. They are for adults and the movies are too." She said to her.**

" **You are the new fifty shades lady?" Stephanie asked her and she shook her head no.**

" **I don't do that kink sex scenes. I am perverted and the women in my stories have more then one partner when she has sex. The most is five. Mostly three and the four are the numbers that I stay with because honestly I know that is have many guys I am going to need to be happy." She said to them.**

" **Why would you need more then one guy to be happy?" Stephanie asked her.**

" **It is a family thing. You all know my mother and my daddies." She said to them and they all look at her before Roman smiled.**

" **You look just like your mom." Roman said to her.**

" **Thank you, Sin is beautiful." Shade said to him.**

" **I told you she was related to Sin." Hunter said to Stephanie.**

" **So who is your dad?" Dean asked her and she laughed at that.**

" **All three of them are my daddies." She said to them.**

" **No one knows who your dad is?" Seth asked him.**

" **We don't want to know. I got three daddies. I am lucky because some children don't know there dad. I know all three of my." Shade said to him.**

" **They all three can't be your dad." Seth said to her.**

" **Says who you?" Shade asked in a growl.**

" **No, it don't matter to me." He said to her.**

" **Says you." She said to him.**

" **Well, I do know myself better then anyone else." Seth said to her.**

" **No, you don't." Roman said to him and Dean nodded to him.**

" **He thinks he is so much better then everyone else don't he?" Shade asked them.**

" **Look at that, Seth she knows you so well already." Dean said to him.**

 **Stephanie laughed at the look on Seth's face as she looked at Hunter and he nodded to her. They are the ones that are going to get her. He likes the way that they are together. And he knew the guys are going to need her when Seth turns on them. She might be the reason that he turn on them. Might be but not likely.**

" **So we think that Shade would be perfect for the shield. She can be like the puppet master. Shade's Shield." Hunter said to them.**

 **Seth looked at them and they nodded to him. "I like it."**

" **You do?" Dean asked him.**

" **Yes, I do. She is just right for us and she don't wrestle so she needs guys that do to do her dirty work. Beside who else but a great looking woman could have us so different come together like we have and stay together like this?" Seth asked them.**

" **Oh my god, you are going to use her to turn against us." Roman said to him and he looked at him.**

" **What else could come between us then a beautiful woman like her?" Seth asked him.**

" **Your need to be the best and you think that you don't need us." Dean said to him.**

" **Oh my god yes." Stephanie said to them. "We aren't using Shade as the reason. You are going to try to get her to turn on them with you. But she will not do it."**

" **Damn right I wouldn't do it. I don't turn my back on friends. No matter how long I have known them." She said to them.**

" **I really like her." Roman said to them.**

" **Mom said that I can use her ring name because she never got to use it in the ring and she knows I will use it the way she would have." Shade said to them.**

" **Sin's Shield?" Hunter asked her.**

" **No, Sin's Justice after he turns on us." She said to him and he smiled at that.**

" **I like it." He said to her.**

" **That means that we are coming for the Authority." She said to them.**

" **Good, we need a challenger." Stephanie said to her. "And knowing your mother her and Dark with some SBM were your teachers in how to take people down."**

" **You know it. Why do you think Jeff won't look at me? He knows who is my family and he knows that he better not touch me or my mother, and god mothers will come for him again." Shade said to them.**

" **I would have loved to see what they did to the guys when they were here." Stephanie said to her.**

" **Ask your husband. He was on Jeff's side." Shade said to her and she looked at her husband to see his oh shit, look and she laughed.**

" **She was the reason you and Shawn went to the hospital to get the shoe out of your asses wasn't she?" Stephanie asked him.**

" **High heel shoes, at that." He said to her.**

" **Who drove?" Seth asked laughing.**

" **The EMTs did. We couldn't sit. We were laying on our stomachs." He said to him.**

" **And you hiring her daughter?" Dean asked him.**

" **She has a gold contract that covers her family too. We are lucky the others didn't want to come here." Stephanie said to them.**

" **No wonder she said you would hire me." Shade said to them as she looked down.**

" **If we didn't have a use for you we would have hiring you for the office." She said to her.**

" **I know that but when I am done here they will be talking about Shade and not Sin." Shade said to her.**

" **So no using your mother's ring name?" Stephanie asked her.**

" **Nope, because I have a idea. But I will tell you that later." Shade said to her.**

" **I can't wait." Stephanie said to her.**

" **Ok, then I will tell you now. After Seth turns on us and we get him back because we all know that we are going to get him back for it and he will become apart of Shade's Justice against The Authority and we get you out of power on TV because we all know that I am like my mother and will play dirty although we will be the good guys and we will get you out. I will call out my mother and daddies to come and get beat by the best. I think that will bring in so much money." Shade said to her.**

 **Oh my god, yes because the fans haven't seen Sin, Dark or SBM and they know about them. They want to see them." Stephanie said to her.**

" **But aren't two of your dads the B.O.D.?" Seth asked her.**

" **One Is. And we are going to do something that they can't say no too." Shade said to him.**

" **What is that?" Roman asked her and she smiled.**

" **A mix four man team in hell in the cell." Shade said to him.**

" **Oh my god, I am in love with you right now.' Dean said to her and she smiled.**

" **I knew you would like it." She said to him.**

" **I think you two are crazy." Seth said to them.**

" **Don't you want to be able to say you went up against the best and beat them in their playground?" Shade asked him and he frowned because he knew she got him with that.**

" **Yes, but we all know that the hell in the cell matches aren't written out." he said to her.**

" **My point is that if we win it would be because we are the best on that night." Shade said to him.**

" **I am in." Seth said to her.**

" **Us too." Roman and Dean said together.**

" **It will be about two years before we do this." Stephanie said to them.**

" **That gives us two years to get ready for the fight of our lives." Shade said to her.**

" **This means you are going to wrestler before it right?" Hunter asked her.**

" **Men only. Because my mom might be a female but she fights like a man." Shade said to him and he nodded to her.**

" **Believe me I know that." Hunter said to her.**

" **What about Rey?" Seth asked them.**

" **He will be in it too. He is one of the greatest you know." Shade said to him.**

" **I know that." He said to her.**

" **Good now lets talk about how I am coming out next month." She said to them.**


	2. She Is Ours

**Two: She Belongs To Us…**

 **Roman was the one that challenging Jeff for Shade and the other two were at the ring as was Matt and Shade. Shade didn't mind Matt but she wasn't able to like Jeff after she found out what he did to her mother. Yes it was a long time ago but still she couldn't like him.**

 **Dean keep blowing kisses to her and she couldn't do anything but shake her head at him. She knew that Dean and Roman wanted her but Seth was the one that she didn't know if he wanted her at all. He didn't said and don't act like it so she didn't know. But he keep looked at her with a sly smile on his face and she knew it was for the camera, or that was what she thought anyways.**

 **Roman speared Jeff when Matt was trying to get into the ring but she grabbed his leg and Roman got the three count. She smiled at Roman as he got up and came to the side that she was on and pulled her up and into the ring with him. Dean came in with two mikes and handed one to her and him. "You belong to us now."**

 **She laughed into the mike she had and they looked at her. "I belong to me. You won me yes, but I don't belong to you three. Not that I would mind if I did but I don't. No see I let Jeff have the control over me because I didn't want him. I didn't want to be his anything. Not after what he did to my mother. But you three I want and now you three are mine. You are my shield. Shade's Shield sounds pretty cool to me."**

" **Sound's good to me." Dean said into another mike that he got out of the waist of his jeans.**

" **I like it." Roman said to her.**

" **Why not?" Seth asked her.**

 **She smiled to them before she gave a kiss to Roman on the cheek and Dean on the cheek no matter that he try for her lips. Then Seth on the cheek but he chased her lips back to her as she pulled away and that was when she knew that he wanted her too. "You cheated."**

" **That isn't fair." Dean said to her.**

" **We aren't doing that right now. Come we got to talk in your locker room." She said to them.**

 **Roman picked her up and she had to wrap her legs around his waist as he got out of the ring with her. "I can walk."**

" **But I like carrying you." Roman said to her.**

" **I can see that." She said as he took her up the ramp with Seth and Dean following them. When they hit the back she looked around and saw a camera following them so she kiss Roman on the lips and he stop walking and held her up against a wall as he took over the kiss and started to use his tongue in it.**

" **So not fair." Dean whine from behind them. Shade pulled back from the kiss breathless and Roman was smiling big time at her reaction to his kiss.**

" **My turn!" Dean whined at them.**

" **In the locker room. I didn't think he would do that or I wouldn't have kiss him on the lips." She said to him.**

" **Fine! But the camera has to catch it too." He said to her and she nodded to him.**

" **Only fair if you ask me." She said as Roman took her to their locker room. The camera followed them into the locker room to see Dean grab her from Roman and take her lips in a deep passionate kiss that had her wrap her legs and arms around him as he was kissing her. When he pulled away Shade couldn't talk at all because she was so breathless that it wasn't funny. But the smile on her face said it all before the camera turn off.**

 **Seth was laughing at her as she try talking but couldn't yet. "Don't make me remind you why she can't talk Seth. You took two days to be able to say hi." Dean said to him and Shade smiled and told him to do it in Sign Language. Seth frown because he knew she just told him to do it.**

 **Dean walked towards him and he ran out of the room and Shade laughed breathlessly at him. Shade signed to Dean if they are together as how she wants all of them to be. He signed who him and Roman and Seth and she nodded to him.**

 **He nodded to her and she cheered with her hands and he smile at that because they didn't know if she would mind it. "What are you all talking about?"**

" **She asked me if you, Seth and I were together like she wants us all to be and I told her yes and she cheered." Dean said to him.**

" **Good she don't mind." Seth said as he came back into the room.**

" **Wh-y would I mind when it is what I want?" She asked him slowly.**

" **Why would you want that?" Seth asked her,**

" **It is only fair that you each have three mates like I do." She said to him and he nodded at the fact that it makes scene.**

" **You want us all to feel like you do?" Dean asked her and she smiled at him.**

" **I don't know if you three are able to feel like I will. I got three holes. Three dicks for three holes. You three only got two holes." She said to him.**

" **We can get two dicks into Seth's ass at the same time." Dean said to her.**

" **Let me tell you how I am different from my mother. I am a virgin. I haven't have any dicks in me at all." She said to them and they looked at her.**

" **But you want all three of us?" Roman asked her.**

" **I was waiting until I find my guys. And I believe I have." She said to them and they smiled at that.**

" **We know you have." Seth said to her.**

" **I didn't think you like me like that Seth." She said to him.**

" **Believe me he couldn't stop talking about you after you took your puppies to your room in the hotel." Roman said to her.**

" **I told my mom about you three too." She said to them and they looked at her.**

" **Sin knows?" Dean asked her.**

" **I don't kept all that much from my mom." She said to him.**

" **Did you tell her what we are going to do to her and your daddies?" Seth asked her and she laughed at that.**

" **I said all that much." Shade said to him.**

" **Why wouldn't you tell her that?" Seth asked her.**

" **Because I know my mother better then she thinks and she would bring Taker and Rey and come here right now. Something that we don't want. Although Rey and Taker will be coming soon to make sure you all are keeping me happy." She said to him and he looked at her.**

" **Why would they do that?" Seth asked her.**

" **Because you three just said that you three were mine on TV. That was what I meant when I say you three were mine and they both know it." Shade said to him and he nodded to her because he knew it to.**

" **So no matter who tries to get you away from us you are going to be ours?" Dean asked her and she smiled at him.**

" **Come here, Dean." She said as she patted the bench beside her.**

 **He walked over and sat by her and she turned to look him in the face. "Out of the ones that try to get me who got me?"**

" **Roman did for us." He said to her and she smiled as she looked at him.**

" **That was because I wanted you all to get me. I wanted you all so I wasn't going to anyone but you all. It doesn't matter who comes to challenge for me because they aren't getting that match. I am home now with you three." Shade said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **Good because I ain't letting any of you three go." He said as he looked at Seth.**

" **He will still be ours no matter what he does. Although he will be punish for what he is going to do.' She said to Dean.**

" **What kind of punishment?" Seth asked her.**

" **No sex until you come back to us and go against the Authority!" She said to him and he frown because he knew she wasn't joking about that.**

" **Really?" Seth asked her.**

" **Really." Shade said to him and he nodded to her.**

" **So when are we getting to the sex?" Dean asked her and she laughed at that.**

" **After date three. I ain't that easy, Dean." She said to him and he moaned at her.**

" **Three dates with all of us or one at a time?" Roman asked her.**

" **One with all of you and the other two can be with one or all of you. Don't matter to me." Shade said to him and they all three smiled.**

… **.**

 **Shade was already to go to bed when there was a knock on her hotel door and she walked to it. She looked out to see Dean's blue eye looking into her green eye. "What are you three doing here this late?"**

" **Open the door and see." Dean said to her and she open the door until the latch that was on the door stop it from opening all the way.**

" **Really? Don't trust us?" Seth asked from behind Dean.**

 **She closed the door and took off the latch and open the door all the way for them and they all came in with stuff in their arms. She looked at the stuff and saw that it was clothes and gear in her sizes. "What is this?"**

" **We were told that tomorrow is your 24 birthday and we couldn't wait to give you the things that we got for you. So when it hit midnight we came to give you the things we got you." Dean said all happy so she didn't tell them that she don't celebrate her birthday.**

" **Who told you that tomorrow or today is my birthday?" Shade asked him hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.**

" **Kane told us and we really couldn't believe that he was telling us that." Roman said to her and she growled.**

" **Kane is a pain in my ass." She said to him and he laughed.**

" **But he is one of your daddies." Seth said to her.**

" **No he isn't. Kevin Nash took over his spot because he didn't want mom like he wanted Dark. Kevin and Taker and Rey are my daddies. Kane is a pain in my ass. He is one of the fathers to my brothers and sisters that are older then me. But he isn't my dad. He told you it was my birthday because he knows I don't celebrate my birthdays anymore. I haven't since I was 15." She said to him.**

" **But don't worry about it. I will celebrate it with you three." She said to them as she closed her door. There was a wine at the door and Shade open it and looked down as Jerry came into her room with a box tied to his collar.**

 **She closed the door and got down on her knees and he came right to her and she untied the box from his collar and open the box to see three different colors of the same ring in it and she looked up at them to see they all three were on their knee. "All my god. Really?"**

" **Shade will you make us the happiest three guys on earth and bond with us?" They all asked at the same time.**

" **Oh my god, yes." She said to them and they all three smiled at her.**

" **Really?" Dean asked her.**

" **I ain't going anywhere Dean. You three are my end game." She said to him and he pulled her up and kissed her as the others waited for their turns.**

… **.**

 **Kane called Sin and told her what he heard and she told him that Shade was the one that didn't like him at all so he might want to watch what he does to her because she is just like her and she will go after him. "Like I don't know how to get to her."**

" **You don't know how to get to her. She isn't one of yours. She is one of Kevin, Takers or Reys. Remember you were the one that dumped us. Kevin was the one that picked us." Sin said to him.**

" **I still can't believe that you three are happy with him." He said to her.**

" **Why not? Because he isn't you? That is the reason we are happy with him. You made your choice so you don't have any said in this anymore Kane." She said to him.**

" **But I haven't done anything to Shade. Why wouldn't she like me?" Kane asked her.**

" **You don't remember do you? You are the reason that she don't celebrate her birthday. The day she turned 15 you came over and told her that her birthday didn't matter to you because you weren't her dad. That you don't care about her like that. That was the last birthday she every celebrated and you aren't going to ruining this one. Just stay away from her. Taker and Rey will be there later on today with her presents from us." Sin said to him.**

" **I am sorry. I didn't remember doing that. I will leave her alone today." He told her and she sighed to him.**

" **Thank you.' She said before she hung up without telling him bye.**

 **Kane look at Dark and saw her glaring at him. "How could you not remember doing that to her?"**

" **I really didn't remember it, Dark. Why was I mad that day?" He asked her.**

" **Because you wanted Sin back but you knew you weren't going to get her back. You were mean to Shade because you were mad at yourself because you wanted to be able to call Shade yours too." She said to him.**

" **I got to tell her why so she don't think that is how I really feel about her." Kane said to her.**

" **Not today." She said to him and he nodded because he already told Sin that he will stay away from her.**

" **You want to know what your problem is Kane?" Dark asked him.**

" **What?" He asked her.**

" **You don't think when you are mad. You just say and do things without thinking about what you are doing and who you are saying or doing it too. She use to called you her fourth daddy. She was the one that got you that Kane is The greatest Daddy In The World Coffee cup that you like so much. She got four of them for her four daddies. That was when she was 14. Then you did that and she stop celebrating her birthday." Dark said to him and he gasped at her.**

" **No wonder Sin always glares at me when I use that cup." He said to her.**


	3. Her Three Daddies Come On The Road

**Three: Her Three Daddies Come On The Road…**

 **Shade was warm in the middle of the guys that were in the bed with her and the four dogs when there was a throat that was cleared at the foot of her bed that had her sitting up because she knew who's throat that was. "Hi, Daddies."**

" **At least they all have their clothes on." Rey said to Taker.**

" **Thank god for that." Taker said and Dean sat up and rolled Seth off the bed as he was shaking Roman awake.**

" **What Dean?" Roman asked without open his eyes.**

" **There are two piss off dads staring at us." Dean said to him and he sat up and looked at Taker and Rey.**

" **How did you get in here with out our dogs barking?" Shade asked them.**

" **They were asleep too." Rey said with a laugh.**

 **Shade looked at the end of the bed to see all four dogs staring up at her wagging their tails. "Some protection we have here." She said as she called them up to her to get petted.**

" **I told you that you should let me train them." Taker said to her.**

" **Why so they can keep guys away from me?" She asked him.**

" **You say it like we don't have to worry about guys near you when you got three guys in bed with you as we speak." He said to her and she shook her head no.**

" **Just two. Seth is on the floor now." Shade said to him and he broke out of the piss off look and laughed at that.**

" **So what are you two doing here?" She asked him.**

" **Your mother sent us here with your presents since you don't celebrate your birthday anymore because of that ass hole of a brother that I have." Taker said to her.**

 **Shade looked down at her hands for a while before she looked up at them with a smile and said. "You two are lucky today. For I will be celebrating my birthday today because Kane told them that it is my birthday today and they brought me some gifts at midnight."**

" **Really?" Taker asked her.**

" **Really. I am tire of him being an ass and saying that to me ruining my birthdays. I want to celebrate them again." She said to him and he smiled as he pulled her up and into his arms for a hug.**

" **Thank god, because your mom was about to come here and beat his ass from one end of the arena to the other if you still let him ruining your birthdays." He said to her.**

" **Maybe I should tell her to." Shade said to him.**

" **Just like your mother in more then one ways." Rey said to her as Taker put her into his arms and he hugged her to him.**

" **I am like all my dads too. I am short like you. I can sit up like Daddy Taker, and I have a darker side like Daddy Kevin." She said to him.**

" **You are too sweet to have a darker side." He said to her as he notice the bruises on her face although that were really pale.**

" **Who hit you?" Rey asked her as he put her down and step towards the bed.**

" **Beau hit me. That is why I dumped him and suing him because he ruining all of my things before he try to take my puppies." Shade said to him.**

" **None of us like him you know." Taker said to her.**

" **I didn't know until I told mom that I broke up with him. I didn't tell her why." She said to him.**

" **Your mom called it. She didn't want to be right but she say he was going to hit you and you would dump him." Rey said to her.**

" **I wish she would have told me that. I would have dumped him then." Shade said to them.**

" **So where are my gifts?" She asked them and Taker smiled at that.**

" **We need help from you men to get them in here from my truck bed. Look out your window and you will see how many gifts you got from your sisters, brothers, mom, SBM, Kevin, Shannon and us." Rey said to her and she went to her window and looked down and saw the truck's bed was full over the sides of it.**

" **You didn't drop any of them did you?" She asked them.**

" **No we had the ones on top in the back of the cab thank you very much." Taker said to her.**

" **Don't make me call mom on you dad." She said to him and he shut up.**

" **You do realize we are at a hotel and the bell hops will get them out for you two right?" Dean asked them.**

" **Go help my dads." Shade said to them and Dean nodded to her as Seth got up off the floor and found his shoes. Roman sighed and got up and found his shoes as Dean did too.**

" **Just like her mom." Taker whisper to Rey as they all five walk out of the room.**

" **You do know that I am a virgin right?" She called to him.**

" **Really?" Rey asked as he poke his head back into the room.**

" **Really, until we get bonded." She said to him.**

" **That is my girl." Taker said to her as he pulled Rey out of the room.**

… **..**

 **Kane smiled when he heard that from his room and shook his head. She might be a lot like her mother but she is still herself. There was a knock on his door and he knew it was his brother. "Come on Kane. Hunter told me that you made sure to get the room next to her. Open the door."**

 **Kane sighed as Dark sat up in bed and nodded to him. He walked to the door and open it. "Thank you for telling them it is her birthday today. She is celebrating it again because of them."**

" **I am sorry that I was the reason she stop celebrating it." He said to him.**

" **You should tell her that you are sorry for saying that to her. She does love you and she can forgive just like that. She isn't her mother that way." Taker said to him.**

" **Really?" Kane asked him.**

" **She won't say it first but she has miss you." Taker said to him.**

" **I can and will say it first. I miss her so much." Kane said to him.**

" **Really?" Shade said from her door.**

" **Really, Shade." He said to her and she ran and jumped into his arms.**

" **I have miss you so much Daddy Kane." Shade said to him and he started to cry when she say that.**

" **I have miss you calling me that so much." He said to her and she smiled at him as she looked at her Aunt Dark. Or as she calls her "Mommy Dark."**

" **Happy birthday Shade." Dark said to her.**

" **Thank you mommy dark." She said to her.**

 **Kane put her down and she ran into the room and jumped on Dark and her god dad Kiz. "Kiz! Wake up it is my birthday and you got to celebrate it with me."**

 **He wasn't waking up so she got beside him and got her mouth near his ear and whisper. "Daddy Kiz! Wake up it is my birthday, I want my present from you."**

 **Kiz pulled her to him and kissed her head as he open his eyes and smiled down at him. "Shade my favorite god child, do you know what time it is?"**

" **It is almost noon." She said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **Time to get up and get your present so go and come back in ten minutes." He said to her.**

" **But you have a nice ass. I want to see it." She said and Taker growled at her.**

" **Calm down daddy Taker I was joking and he knew that. Although he does have a great ass." Shade said as she got up and ran out of the room to her room to see a big pile of present on the floor and table. And they weren't done yet.**

" **Where were you?" Rey asked her as they came into the room with their arms loaded.**

" **Why haven't you all got a bell hops thing that the suitcases goes on to put the presents on? That way you only need to do one trip up?" She asked them.**

" **I told you that we should get one." Dean said to them.**

" **Dad were you making it hard on them on purpose?" Shade asked Rey and he smiled at her.**

" **You know me so well." He said to her.**

" **Of course I do. I am your daughter." She said to him.**

" **You are Taker's and Kevin's daughter too." He said to her.**

" **Where is Daddy Hall at?" She asked them.**

" **He is with your bosses. He wants to make sure they are treating you right." Rey said to her.**

" **Call him and tell him to stop threaten my bosses." She said to him and he smiled as he got his phone out and called Hall.**

" **Kevin your daughter says to stop threaten her bosses and get down here before she eats your piece of birthday cake." Rey said to him and she heard him tell him to tell her that his piece better be there when he gets there.**

" **No!" She yelled to him and she heard someone above her stomp out of the room they were in and run down to the elevator and stairs, and go down the stairs instead. She braised herself for him when he got to her floor and she was staring at the door when he threw it open and headed right to her. "Don't make me give it to the puppies."**

 **He stopped in mid step before she laughed and threw herself into his arms. "Hey, daddy Hall."**

" **Hey my Shade." He whisper to her as he held her to his chest.**

" **You need to stop threaten people because they don't like it and they take it out on me." She said to him and he looked at her and saw the bruises on her face.**

" **Which one of them hit you?" He asked as he turn with her in his arms and look at the three men that had presents in their arms.**

" **Neither one of them did. It was Beau." She said to him and he growled out his name.**

" **Beau is dead." He growled out.**

" **Daddy Taker and Daddy Rey already said the same thing about him." She said to him.**

" **Good, that just means we are on the same page, that is all sweetie." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **Stop using your nickname for me. You know I can't be mad at you when you use it on me." She said to him and he winked down at her.**

" **That is the point sweetie. You got us three around your little finger and we need a way to have you sweet when we see you." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **I want to open my presents. But I want Daddy Kane and Mommy Dark and Daddy Kiz in here too." She said to him and he put her on her feet.**

" **He apologized to you?" He asked her.**

" **Yes, and he said he missed me so much. And we all know I missed my daddy Kane." She said to him.**

" **Shade with out Daddy Kane is a sour Shade." Kevin told the men that were watching them.**

" **Yes, we have seeing it." Seth said to him and she glared at him.**

" **No more kisses for you Seth." She said to him and he started to pout at her.**

" **Seth you better take care of my Daughter Shade or I will be beating your ass for real and then I will call her other daddies, her real ones and they will come here and take turns kicking your ass up and down the hallway out there before her moms will get you. You will not survive them." Kane said as he came in carry Dark and Kiz was on his back getting a piggy back ride.**

" **Then I will get what is left of you and make you wish you were dead by time I got done with you." Kiz said to him.**

" **Will you two stop? Please? You are going to scare them away from me." Shade said to them.**

" **Fine we will stop." Kane said to her.**

" **I don't believe you." She said to him and he smiled.**

" **Shade I promise to you that we will stop scaring you three guys so you can be happy." Kane said as he looked right at her.**

" **Thank you Kane." She said to him.**

" **No problem sweetheart." He said to her and she groaned.**

" **Not you too." She said to him and he smiled.**

" **Come on you know me well enough to know that I am going to piss you off more times then anyone else and now I have a way to make sure you don't come after me." He said to her.**

" **You can use it three times and you might want to make sure that you count them when you use them because after the third time I am coming for you like nothing mommy Sin and mommy Dark have done to you. They taught me everything that they know. Any I mean everything." Shade said to him and he looked at Dark in his arms and she nodded to him.**

" **Everything that is in my head is in hers. Same with Sin and SBM." Dark said to him and he frowned at her.**

" **Why would you three do that?" Kane asked her and she smiled an evil smile at him.**

" **So she can take care of herself of course." Dark said to him.**

" **Did you hurt Beau?" Kane asked her as he looked at her face.**

" **She walk up to him when he was trying get up and kicked him straight between the legs with her steel toed boots on. I don't think he is going to be able to have kids." Dean said to him.**

" **That was for all the stuff of mine that he tore up and all mine clothes. I don't think that anyone would have be able to get me off of him if I went after him for hitting me. He would be dead." She said to them.**

" **Oh he is dieing you can count on that." Dark said in her evil voice.**

" **Do it after a year so I won't be connected to it." She said to her.**

" **That is my girl, thinking all the time." She said to her.**

" **Daddy Kiz where is my present from you? You know your is the first one I open." She said to him.**

" **Wait a minute. Where is Daddy Bam at?" Shade asked them.**

" **He is in the room still asleep. Go wake him up." Dark said to her and she ran around everyone that was in her way and out of the room before she went back and got the key from her and then she ran back out and to their room and open the door as she ran to the other bed and jumped right on Daddy Bam and started to poke his sides as she was giggling quietly.**

" **Stop Dark I am sleepy." He said as he try to push her off him.**

 **She giggled loudly at that and he open his eyes to see who was giggling because Dark don't giggle at all. "Shade why are you on me?"**

" **Because it is my birthday and I want you to get up and give me your present." She said to him and he put his arm over his eyes.**

" **I thought you didn't celebrate your birthday anymore." He said to her.**

" **I decided that I am going to start celebrate them started with this one." Shade giggled into his ear.**

" **Fine I am getting up. Can you get off of me so I can?" He asked her.**

" **You got clothes on?" She asked him.**

" **Yes. Why would you want to know that?" He asked her.**

" **So I knew if I should turn my back to you until you were dress. I love you Daddy Bam but not like that." She said to him and he smiled.**

" **I love you to Shade. Now get up please?" He asked her and she go up off of him as she sat at the end of the other bed with her back to him just incase he had morning wood or something like that.**

" **You present is under the bed you are sitting on Shade. It is a big one." He said to her and she got on her knees on the floor and looked under the bed to see whips, chains and handcuffs.**

" **I don't think that Mommy Dark will like if you gave me her whips, chains and handcuffs, Bam." She said with a laughed.**

" **Shit, I am sorry it is under this bed not that one Shade." He said as he got on his knees beside the other bed and reached under it and grabbed her gift and pulled it out of its hiding place.**

" **Do not tell Dark you saw those." He said to her and she smiled a evil smile at him.**

" **Only if you tell me what Kiz got me." She said to him.**

" **Sorry but I don't know. He went out by himself and got it for you. Dark don't even know what it is." He said to her.**

" **Mommy Dark knows what he got me even if she hasn't seen it. Dark always knows." She said to him and he nodded to her.**

" **So true." He said to her as they both got up to their feet and walked to the door and out to her room.**

 **When they walked in Dark smiled at her. "You can use them anytime you want to Shade. Just make sure they have a safe word."**

" **Oh my god! She is still a virgin!" Taker said to her and Dark looked at her and nodded to her.**

" **I am so proud of you. But the offer is still there for after." She said to her.**

" **I will remember that." Shade said to her.**

" **Good. Now open your presents since everyone is here." She said to her.**

" **Mommy Sin isn't here." Shade said sad.**

" **Says who?" Sin said from her bathroom door and Shade ran to her and gave her a big hug.**

" **When did you get here?" Shade asked her.**

" **With you daddies. Like I can trust them with all of your gifts." Sin said to her and the three men she was talking about started to say something before she looked over to them.**

" **She has a point. We almost forgot like ¾ of her gifts at the house." Rey said to them.**

" **That was because Hall wanted to get here to see how they were treating his Shade." Taker said to him.**

" **You were the one that didn't put them in the truck." Hall said to Taker.**

" **I know that you three are not trying to start a argument on my birthday." Shade growled at them and they all three shut up.**

" **Sorry." They said together.**

" **That is much better." She said to them before she looked at Kiz.**

 **He held out the boxes to her and she grabbed them before she hugged him. "You open them before you hug me."**

" **No, I like hugging you." She said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **I like it when you hug me too." He told her as she sat down on the unmade bed and open the big box first.**

 **When she saw the jewel box she smiled at it because she knew what was in the smaller boxes. She turn the little boxes over and over in her hands before she drop two of them and open one of it to find a chain with his symbol on it in white gold and diamonds. "Oh my god thank you so much Daddy Kiz."**

" **You are more then welcome for it. I told you I would have one made for you." He said to her as she showed her moms.**

" **That looks to be real." Sin said to him.**

" **It is real. Only the best for my god child." He said to her.**

" **You are the one that spoiled her when she was younger." Sin said to him.**

" **You all did." Shade said to her.**

" **You are the baby." Sin said to her.**

" **Damn right I am." Shade said to her.**

 **Shade open the other two boxes to find bracelets in them with the symbol on them too. She was so surprise that he got her the bracelets too. "I love them Daddy Kiz."**

" **Shit." Kevin said to Taker.**

" **I know. She said she loved them. That means she isn't going to love our gifts to her. Maybe we should just take them back?" Taker asked him.**

" **Touch my gifts and you two are going to get your asses whooped by the birthday girl." She said to them and they both put up their hands as they got big smiles on their faces.**

" **Touch the birthday girl and she is going to whoop you anyways." She added to that and the smiled became really big at that.**

" **It is a rule Shade. You are going to get you ass beat. So you might want to get it over with already." Taker said to her.**

" **I just started to celebrate my birthdays again. Don't make me take it back." She said to him.**

" **Come on Shade. You never were afraid of getting you ass beat. We can use the soft whip if you want us too." Dark said to her and she got red in the face.**

" **Kane go get the soft whip for us." Dark said to him and he went to go get it for them.**

" **What is a soft whip?" Dean asked them.**

" **It is a whip made of feathers. It isn't made to hurt you." Shade said to him and he looked at her.**

" **And you know that why?" Dean asked her.**

" **Because Mommy Dark and Mommy Sin gave me a talk when I was old enough for sex. But I haven't had sex yet." She said to him.**

" **That is because you are a good girl." Sin said to her.**

" **You can't tell that you haven't had sex by the books you wrote." Dean said to her.**

" **I got the details from my moms." She said to him.**

" **Wow!" Roman said to her.**

" **I know." She said to him.**

" **So you do talk." Sin said to Roman.**

" **Yes ma, I do." He said to her.**

" **Just call me Sin. My GG was the ma in my family." Sin said to him.**

" **Of course Sin." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **That isn't fair. Shade has your smiles." Dean said to her.**

" **Believe me I know." Sin said as Kane came back into the room with the soft whip in his hands.**

" **Close the door. No one needs to walk by and see me getting whip." Shade said to them.**

" **You know what to do." Dark said to her and she stood up and dropped her pants and panties and lay down on the bed on her stomach.**

" **If it hurts I will be mad." Shade said to them.**

" **I am first." Sin said to them and Dark handed her the soft whip. Everyone moved away so she could swing it. Dark sat on the bed and took Shade's hand as Sin started to whop her. Shade was trying not to moan because it was her mother whipping her. Dark laughed at her.**

" **Just let it out Shade. There is no shame in liking to get a whipping." Dark whispered to her.**

" **But it is my mom doing it." Shade whispered to her.**

" **And she will not stop until you moan. You know how she is." Dark said to her as Sin was still whipping her.**

" **You got to give in Shade. They will not think any less of you." Sin said as she started to do it harder.**

 **Dean grabbed her other hand and she turned her face towards him and she saw that he was liking watching her get whip. "If you like it let us know."**

 **Shade moan loudly when Sin hit her again and Roman moan with her. She smiled as Sin handed the whip to Taker and she got beside her on the side Dark was on.**

" **See Shade it is ok to be yourself no matter who is around." Sin said to her.**

 **Shade moan again when Taker hit her and he smiled at that. "Just like your mother."**

" **My turn." Rey said and Shade started to try to get up but Take was holding her down as Rey started to swing the whip. When the feathers hit her ass she moan really loud and Sin laughed at that.**

" **What?" Dark asked her.**

" **Rey was the one that would whip her if she was bad and I think that was when she found out that she like it." Sin said to her.**

" **I can't breath Taker." Shade said to him and he stop holding her down.**

" **I can't believe it the one that don't do kink is the one that was getting his daughter kinky with whippings." Dark said to them.**

" **I do to do kink. I got to if I want Sin." He said to her.**

" **That isn't true and you know it Rey." Sin said to him.**

" **Are we done?" Shade asked them.**

" **You wish." Kevin said as he took the whip from Rey and hit her with it and she moan again.**

" **Ok, I think that is enough." Shade said as she got up and pulled her panties and pants up before she turn around and slowly sat on the bed and moan at the feeling of the burn on her ass in her panties.**

" **I hate you all so much right mow." Shade said to them.**

" **No you don't." Sin said to her.**

" **You are right I don't." Shade said to her.**


	4. Shade and Sin Talks About havin 3 Men

**Four: Sin and Shade talk about having more then one man in their lives…**

 **Sin sent everyone but Shade to go clean up the wrapping paper in her room as they went to Dark's room to talk. "So you are going to do a relationship like me and Dark?"**

" **Yes, it is what I grow up with and it is what I want." Shade said to her.**

" **Why?" Sin asked her.**

" **Dean is the one that makes me feel young. Roman is the romance one. And Seth is the one that will have control over me." Shade said to her.**

" **Don't let anyone of them have control over you. They will take it too far. Believe me I know that from Taker." She said to her.**

" **But he doesn't hurt you does he?" Shade asked her.**

" **No." Sin said to her.**

" **He better not." Shade said to her and she laughed at that.**

 **Sin shook her head and smiled at her. "He would hurt himself before he would hurt me Shade. All three of them would."**

" **Good because he is my favorite real daddy." Shade said to her. "Don't tell him or the other two that I said that."**

" **I wouldn't do that." Sin said to her and Shade laughed at that.**

" **If you thought it would get you something you would and we both know it." Shade said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **Only if you tell me to. That would hut the other two and I don't like to hurt any of them." Sin said to her.**

" **Good." Shade said to her.**

" **So show me the rings." Sin said to her and she smiled as she showed her, her left hand and the three rings that were on her left ring finger.**

" **Wow, Platinum, white gold and both on one ring. They aren't playing are they?" Sin asked her with a big smile on her face.**

" **They better not be. They don't know this but they were the reason I wanted to come to WWE to find mine guys." Shade said to her and Sin smiled at that.**

" **You know you brothers, Mark, Glen, Kevin and Oscar are going to come here soon to talk to them." Sin said to her and she frowned at that.**

" **Why? They didn't do that to my sisters husbands." Shade said to her.**

" **Honey you aren't just the baby, because we almost lost you before we had you. You were the only one that was alive out of the four that I had last. You shouldn't have live. They are very protective over you because of that." Sin said to her and she nodded because she knew that she was right. She should have died with her brothers and sister but she didn't.**

" **Fine, they can come but they better not scare them off." Shade said to her.**

" **If they love you the way they should then they will not be scare." Sin said to her.**

" **Mom, Mark is like Kane in everything, Glen is like Taker and Kevin is like Rey and Oscar is like Kevin and they are younger and do know how to wrestler and I wouldn't put it pass them to come and get hired here just to make sure that I am happy. And from the look on your face that is what they are doing. Damn it! I am very happy now and I don't need them to stick their noses in this." Shade said to her mom.**

" **I know but they want to make sure you are happy and they want to warn the guys that they better keep you happy. So tell me are you going to sleep with them before you get bonded?" Sin asked her.**

" **I was thinking about it." Shade said to her.**

" **Good, because you want to know that they are going to be able to do what you what them to do." Sin said to her.**

" **Don't tell Taker that. He wants me to wait until I am bonded." Shade said to her.**

" **He didn't even know you were a virgin until you told them." Sin said to her.**

" **He thought what I was just sleeping with everyone I went out with?" Shade asked her.**

" **No, you were with Carry for two years. He just thought you gave it up to him. I knew better though. You would have told me if you did." Sin said to her.**

 **Dark walked into the room and looked at them. "I should be in this talk too. I do have three guys that I am bonded with."**

" **That is true." Sin said to her.**

 **Shade smiled at her and nodded. "You are welcome."**

" **So, which one are you thinking about giving your Virgin hood to?" Dark asked her and she started to blush at that.**

" **Dean." She said without having to think about it.**

" **Why?" Sin asked with a smile.**

" **Because he is the one that is scare that I am going to change my mind. I know he will be gently with me until I tell him harder and faster. The other two are alpha men, they will do what they want to do." Shade said to them.**

" **I don't think Roman would. He might have a Alpha feel but he is a beta where it counts. He can take charge but he wants to be told what to do." Sin said to her.**

" **You mean like Rey?" Shade asked her.**

" **Yes, like Rey. Kevin is the Beta." Sin said to her.**

" **That is weird." Shade said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **Not really. Kevin was abused by most of the women that he went out with. They had him scare of his strength. But I made sure he knows that he is safe with us. Believe me he is really sweet." Sin said to her.**

" **I think Dean was left by the ones that he thought loved him. But I am not leaving him or the other two." Shade said to her.**

" **The reason he is the one you are going to loss your virgin hood to." Dark said to her and she nodded.**

 **Dean, Seth and Roman were watching all the men that were watching them after they got all of the wrapping paper up and throwing away. "Just say it now, I have a feeling you don't want the girls to hear it or you wouldn't have sent Dark to go talk with Sin and Shade."**

" **I told you that he was smart." Kevin said as he looked Dean up and down.**

" **Shade is the baby, the baby that we almost didn't get. We thought we lost her with her sister and brothers but we didn't, She was the only alive baby that was born that day. She was the only one that shouldn't be here and we are glad that she is here. See not only was she the only one born alive. She was two months early and we couldn't hold her for a month until they thought that maybe she with do better if we hold her to our chest so she could hear our heartbeats. And it work. The first week she gain 2 pounds. Then the week after that she gain 5 pounds and we could take her home because she was healthy and that was when her sisters and brothers saw her the first time. They fell for her at that moment and they all are very protective of their baby sister who they nickname Miracle." Taker said to them.**

" **What he is trying to say is if you think we are the ones that you got to be worrying about then you are wrong. Because in two weeks all four of her brothers are getting wrestler jobs here just to make sure that you three are making her happy. And her sisters all five of then will be here next week to see her. But they aren't as bad as their mommies are." Rey said to them.**

" **That isn't true because they are just as bad as Sin. But our daughters are also meaner then us six put together but they have nothing on their brothers." Kevin said to them and Dean was holding on to Roman.**

" **Stop scaring my guys!" Shade said as she came in with her mommies following her with sick smiles on their faces.**

 **Dean ran to Shade and she held him to her as she gave the guys a death look that had them all running out of the room and down to the stairs before they ran down them. Sin and Dark started to laugh the minute they ran out of the room. Shade looked down at Dean and smiled at him. "I am meaner then all of them put together and they all know it too. So you three have nothing to worrying about."**

" **That is actually very true too. They all know not to mess with what is hers. They all have found out what happens when they do." Sin said to the three guys.**

" **Why do you think that all six full grown men ran out of here?" Dark asked them.**

" **Because they know that I will hurt them if they didn't get out of here." Shade said to her and she nodded at that.**

" **Birthday rules do apply here." Sin said to her and Shade smiled a very evil smile and Sin smiled at that.**

" **Call them and tell them that you all aren't leaving for a month. You and Dark are going to help me with their punishment." Shade said to them and they both got out their cell phones and started to text their guys.**

" **Oh and they all are wrestling and they all are going to be Shield's bitches." Shade said to them and Sin smiled at that.**

" **Are you trying to get us killed?" Seth asked her.**

" **No, I am teaching them that I am the one that they need to worry about. Not you three." Shade said to him and he nodded to her.**

 **Dark started to laugh at what she was text back. "Oh My God."**

" **What?" Shade asked her and she showed her the phone.**

" **Tell Shade that she isn't my boss. Hunter and Stephanie are and he will only listen to them." Shade said to the others before she started to text as Dark.**

" **You forgot who Shade's Mother is? Sin has the contract that says that Shade gets to do what every she wants when she is here Kane." Shade said as she texted that and sent it to Kane before she gave the phone back to Dark.**

 **A few minutes later Dark laughed again. "FUCK!"**

" **That is right." Shade said to her.**

" **So what are you going to do?" Sin asked her.**

" **Oh I had a very good idea. But I want to talk to you five before I take it to Hunter and Stephanie." Shade said to them.**

" **Well, they aren't come back for about three hours. So let's talk about it." Sin said to her.**

" **After you give me your phones. I know you two too well." Shade said and they both gave her their phones. She texted "Shade here turning the phones off and taking the batters out." Then she turn them off and took out their batters.**

 **Sin and Dark smiled at that. "Your turn!"**

" **I don't have a cell phone." Shade said to them.**

" **You got one for your birthday, it is from Sapphire." Sin said to her and she look through her presents and found it and took the batter out of it and gave it to Dean. "Don't let it get mixed up with theirs."**

" **I won't." Dean said as he put it in his pocket. Shade walked to the door and closed it before she put something that look like a batter on the wall by the door and hit a button on it. "There now no one well be able to hear what we say in here."**

" **I wonder who took that." Sin said to her.**

" **You told me to take anything that I think I would need so that was what I did." Shade said to her and she nodded to her.**

" **What did you two use to do?" Seth ask Dark and Sin.**

" **If they tell you they will have to kill you Seth and I don't want you dead." Shade said to him and he looked at that two women that were nodded at him.**

" **Fuck." Dean said to them.**

" **We do, do that too." Dark said to them.**

 **Shade growled at her and Dark smiled at that. "Only with our guys."**

" **Alright so I got an idea for the six of them. See we all know that Kane is with the Authority, but next week that is changing. Because next week Seth is turning on Roman and Dean and me after I tell him no when he asks me to turn on them too. So they get him and Kane is the one that we get. Then Taker and the other five come to us in the back where a camera with see them all kneeling in front of me telling me that they want to help take down the Authority because they got Seth away from us."**

" **Oh my god, you are so mean." Sin said to her.**

" **Wait there is more. Since my brothers are coming here to be nosey them they can be with the Authority and get taking down too. Because yes I am mad about it although I do understand it. But they should have trust my choice like they did with Beau because they didn't do any of this with Beau." Shade said to them.**

" **You think Beau wouldn't have hit you if they came to talk to him?" Sin asked her.**

" **No I think he would have thought that he was in the clear because he met my brothers and did it earlier and I could have left him then. He already met everyone else and he knew that if he met my brothers then he was set as my boyfriend." Shade said to her.**

" **So he could hit you and you wouldn't leave him." Sin said to her and she nodded to her.**

" **Exactly." Shade said to her.**

" **Don't worry he is meeting your brothers. But they aren't going to be just your big brothers." Sin said to her.**

" **They can't kill him." Shade said to her.**

" **They aren't." Sin said to her.**

" **They better not. That isn't happening right now." Shade said to her.**

" **I know." Sin said to her.**

" **Let's get back to the planning before we go and kill him." Roman said to them and Dark smiled at that.**

" **Taker and Kane will be B.O.D. again although Mark and Glen will be S.O.D. and they will have matches against them. You know fathers against sons. Rey against Kevin, Kevin against Oscar. Kiz is going to go against CJ. Bam is going to going against Kevin Owens. Because I just don't like them. Dean and Roman with take turns against Seth until I corner him in the back and get him to confess that he wants to come back and be with us and that he was wrong about not needing us. Then we get him to come back although we hold him at arms length before he shows us that he isn't going to betray us again by taking on Kevin Owens and getting the belt from him. Of course we are going to be at the ring because so will the Authority because if he wins the belt then the Authority is gone. Oh and I am wrestling men too." Shade said to them.**

" **What?" Sin asked her as she was getting mad.**

" **I am fighting men too." Shade said to her.**

" **No, you aren't." Dark say to her.**

" **Yes, I am." She said to them.**

" **Why?" Sin asked her and she looked at them.**

" **Oh my god." Sin said to Dark.**

" **What?" Dark asked her.**

" **Her and the shield are going to called me and her daddies out." Sin said to her.**

 **Dark looked at her and smiled at that. "Me too?"**

" **No I need you to be the ones that we both can go too to get advice in this. I can't do that if you are with mom and my daddies." Shade said to her.**

" **I will get SBM and her guys here too." Dark said to her as she went to the bed and got her phone any batter to it and put it in.**

" **You can't tell my daddies." Shade said to Sin.**

" **Hell, no." Sin said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **So how long is this storyline going to last before you do that?" Sin asked her.**

" **Stephanie said two years but I think we can get it done in one year. What about you?" Shade asked her.**

" **You know we can. And I will not tell anyone. SBM, Shannon, Matt and Evan won't say anything to them either." Sin said to them.**

" **Oh my god yes, I can use them in this too. But I got to wait until them all get here." Shade said to them.**


	5. SBM, Shannon, Matt and Evan Comes Helps

**Chapter Five: SBM, Shannon, Matt and Evan Come To Help…**

 **When Sin and Shade took the storyline to Hunter and Stephanie they were very happy with it and said that it sounds like it would be a good storyline to get them out of the power. Then they even said that in the end Stephanie and Hunter will get Shade the control of it on air. "Why didn't we think of that?"**

" **Because you weren't looking for the control. You were just trying to get them out of control." Sin said to her and she nodded at that.**

" **That is why we want you to be in control. You aren't looking for control but you will do great." Stephanie said as she looked at Sin.**

" **I already know about it. The guys don't though and they aren't allow to know yet." Sin said to her and they both nodded.**

" **I don't want a high heel shoe up my ass, so you don't have to worry about that." Stephanie said to her.**

" **That isn't why Hunter and Shawn got the high heel shoes in their asses. Tell them why." Sin said to him and he nodded.**

" **It was because after the war that Jeff cause we got to know Sin, Dark and SBM more and we started a pranks war with them not know stuff and we made a really bad moved and dye Sin's long red hair blond because we told them that it would be better if we dye her real hair instead of making her wear a wig. Big and bad, really bad mistake." Hunter said and Shade gasped because she knew why it was a bad mistake.**

" **You are lucky I already like you Hunter." Shade said to him.**

" **I am very glad." Hunter said to her.**

" **Alight we got to go, SBM and her guys are coming today and I want to protect my guys from them." Shade said and Hunter smiled at that.**

" **Good luck with that." He said to her.**

 **Shade smiled as they left and got to the locker room where all of the guys were at. "So?"**

" **They loved it. We are here for about two years." Sin said to them.**

" **Damn it. I am getting too old for this." Kiz said to them.**

" **Come on Daddy Kiz you aren't too old for this. I need you all here." Shade said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **You know I am here until you don't want me here." He told her and she smiled at that.**

" **Where is Shade at?" SBM asked ask as her and Shannon came into the room and Shade jumped off of Dean's lap and into her arms. "Mommy SBM! So glad you decided to come."**

" **I won't miss this for anything in the world." SBM said before she handed her over to Shannon. "Daddy Shannon!"**

" **Shade you are so much bigger then the last time I saw you." Shannon said as he hugged her to him.**

" **You are still taller then me." She said to him.**

" **Not my fault." He said to her.**

" **Shade?" Evan asked her and she smiled at him over Shannon's shoulder.**

" **Daddy Evan!" She said as Shannon handed her to him and he hugged her to him.**

 **Matt walked in and looked at Shade and she looked up at him and smiled at him. "I am sorry Daddy Matt, but I couldn't let you get into the match."**

" **I know Shade." He said as he took her from Evan and hugged her to him.**

" **So you got us all here. How did they like the storyline?" Shannon asked them**

" **We all are here for two years, if that answers your question." Kevin said to him.**

" **Good, we were hoping to come back soon." Evan said to them.**

" **So I heard that you are gong to be fight men." SBM said to Shade and she hid behind Matt as all but Matt growled at Shade.**

" **WHAT?" Taker asked Shade and she lowered her head.**

" **SBM! You weren't to tell them that." Sin said to her and the guys looked at her.**

" **YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL US? ME ABOUT THIS?" Taker asked Sin and she stood up and looked at Taker with a look that had Dean, Roman and Seth almost shit themselves but Taker didn't stepped back.**

" **Yes, I knew about this and I didn't tell any one about it because she knows what she is doing. She is our daughter. She know more then any other wrestler in this company and she knows how to use it better then you do." Sin sad to him and he looked away from them as he nodded at that.**

 **Shade looked at Taker and walked over to him. He picked her up and she hugged him to her. "I will be very careful. I will have one of the guys out there just incase the guy tries to do something that he knows not to do." Shade said to him.**

" **I will be out there with you." He said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **Maybe if you behave." She said with a smile so he knew that she wouldn't want anyone out there but him.**

" **I always behave." He said to her.**

" **Weren't you just yelling at me and mommy Sin?" She asked him and he laughed at that.**

" **And Mommy Sin put him in his place like she does every time he forgets it." Rey said to her.**

 **SBM took the time to look at the guys that her Niece pick to bond with when she was in Takers arms. Dean was cuddling into Roman's side and Roman was glaring at her. "I know that you aren't glaring at me Roman."**

" **Stop scaring Dean." Roman said to her and she saw that he was rubbing his back.**

" **SBM!" Shade said as she jumped out of Taker's arms and in front of Roman and Dean. Dean use the move to pull her down on his and Roman's laps.**

 **Shade turn and looked at Dean, and rubbed her cheek on his before she took his lips with hers. Dean stop shaking and pulled her to him and deepen the kiss that had her moaning into the kiss as the others in the room try to look anywhere beside at Dean and Shade kissing. "That is enough Dean."**

 **Dean let her go and Roman pulled her to him and took her lips with his. She moaned into the kiss and let him take control. "My turn."**

 **Roman let her lips go and Seth pulled her into his lap before he took her lips n a kiss that she was moaning into from the start as her daddies were counting the seconds of the kiss. "Alright!"**

 **Sin shook her head as Shade pulled away from Seth's lips breathless and smiled at Dark. They both like the boys. They were good for Shade.**

" **So what are we doing tonight?" Dean asked them.**

" **You three plus me are going to the ring because tonight is the night that Seth turns on us. We all know what is going to happen and Kane you now know your new part." Shade said to him and he nodded to her with a smiled.**

" **Thanks for putting that choke slam in there for me." Kane said to her.**

" **Come on, Hunter deserves it for what he is doing." Shade said to them.**

" **Alright you all need to get out so we can get dress." Shade said o them.**

" **You are changing in here with them?" Taker asked her.**

" **I have done it for two weeks now dad. Don't worry, they know the rules." Shade said to him.**

" **They better know the rules." He said to her.**

" **OUT!" Shade shouted to them and they all 12 walked out and to the other locker room that is theirs.**

 **Dean got up and lock the door behind them. "Repeat the rules again. So we get them stuck in our heads."**

" **No touching my nude body. You can look all you want to. But if you get hard you take care of it. And no begging to touch me." She said as she started to take of the shirt that she had on.**

" **But you can touch our nude bodies? That isn't fair." Dean said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **Well, you three aren't the virgin." She said to him as she took off her bra.**

" **Why are you dong this to us?" Roman asked her.**

" **You think you are the only ones that I am dong this too? What about me?" Shade asked him and he looked at her confuse.**

" **What do you mean?" He asked her.**

" **You think you guys are the only ones that this is being hard on?" She asked him and he smiled.**

" **Then why do it?" He asked as she took her shorts off and put them in the bag with her other clothes.**

" **Because their locker room is right beside us and if they heard any noises that sound like sex that lock door will not slow the guys down." Shade said to him as she pull on her pants to the outfit they got her for her ring gear.**

" **Point taking." Dean said to her as she got the shirt that they got her on and was making in where her boobs were in the right place.**

" **Why aren't you wearing a bra with that shirt?" Seth asked her.**

 **Because it has a bra build in it." She said to him and he nodded.**

" **Oh my god you look good enough to eat." Dean said to him and she smiled.**

" **Maybe later." She said to him and he smiled at that.**

" **Get dress." She told them.**

 **The three men did what she told them as slowly as they can and she walked into the bathroom to get away from them because she was already horny. She didn't need them to know that so she went into a bathroom and closed and locked the door to it before she reached into her pants and panties and started to play with herself. It wasn't hard to know what they looked like. She has watched them for two weeks get undress and redress and she knew just what size all three were. The one that surprise her was Dean. Roman was big but Dean was bigger and Seth was the smallest but it wasn't that much smaller then Romans. So she thought about them doing each other and she was watching from the couch in the hotel room. Seth was getting done by Roman and Roman was getting done by Dean and he had a dildo in his ass that she put in there for him. She had to put her hand on her mouth as she came hard and was yelling into her hand.**

" **That wasn't fair." Roman said from the other side of the door.**

" **What you three were doing in there wasn't fair." She said as she took her hand out of her pants.**

" **Do not wipe that off." Dean said from above her and she looked at him before she held up her hand to him and he started to lick her fingers. He moaned and she pulled them away from him and he growled.**

" **They get to taste too." She said as she use her other hand to open the door and Roman grabbed her hand and started to lick the fingers that had her come on them. When he moan she pulled away from him and Seth grabbed it and started to lick them too. He moaned at the taste and she pulled them away and right in front of them she took her fingers in her own mouth and sucked the rest of her come off her fingers and they started to moan right along with her.**

 **That was when they heard the door to the locker room get kick in and she pulled her fingers out of her mouth as Sin and Taker came into the bathroom. "See I told you that you were hearing things."**

" **They all four were moaning." Taker said as he pointed at them.**

" **But yet we are changed and in the bathroom to get our hair ready." Shade said to him and he glared at her.**

" **Shade, don't you dare lie to me. Did they touch you?" He asked them.**

" **No, they didn't touch me. But I did touch them but we all had clothes on when I slap their asses." Shade said to him and he growled at that.**

" **Fine, I will pay for the door." He growled and she nodded to him.**

" **If this is how you are going to act then you all can't have a locker room by us after we leave H town." Shade said to him and he looked at her with a glare and she glared right back at him.**

" **Fine, I will stop." He said to her and she nodded to him.**

" **Good." She said to him as she grabbed her brush and started to brush out her red hair.**

 _ **IN THE RING…**_

 _ **Shade and Shield were in the ring when Hunter and the Authority beside Kane walked down to the ring. "Look at my lap dogs. You did your jobs great but there is a problem though." Hunter said to them and Seth got out of the ring without the other Shield members seeing him.**_

" _ **What would that be Hunter?" Shade asked him.**_

" _ **I don't need you all anymore. I finally found the one that will be my next champion. And he has decided that what I can give him is better then what he got with you three." Hunter said before Seth hit Roman in the back with a chair. Dean went after him and he got a chair in the guts. Then Seth turn to Shade.**_

" _ **Don't make me do this Shade. Come with me." He said to her and she ran at him as he lifted the chair and he hit her on the head and she fell to the ring as the arena went red and black. Hunter and the Authority turn around to see the mask Kane come out and started with Randy choke slam all of the Authority but Stephanie because she was running from him in the crowd. Then he got in the ring and choke slam Seth before he pick Shade up and carry her back stage where the camera was waiting for them. Kane carry her down to where he use to use as his locker room.**_

 _ **That was where the crowd saw that there were eight guys that they knew down on their knees as Shade started to wake up in Kane's arms. "Kane?"**_

" _ **My Shade!" Kane said to her and she smiled at him.**_

" _ **Glad to see you back where you belong, what is going on here?" Shade asked when she saw all of them on their knees in front of her.**_

" _ **Our Shade!" They said together and she smiled evilly at the camera.**_

" _ **So what you guys are here to help?" Shade asked them.**_

" _ **Of course we are." The Undertaker said to her and she smiled down to him.**_

" _ **So your masters sent you all here to help?" Shade asked them.**_

" _ **Hell, no!" A woman said as the camera saw three women standing in the dark behind them.**_

" _ **I get it now, Sin, Dark and SBM it is so nice to see you again." Shade said as Kane put her on her feet and made sure that she was ok before he let her go.**_

" _ **I told you we will be here when you need us." Sin said to her and she smiled at that.**_

" **So yes the dirty sheet is buzzing with the news of Sin, Dar and SBM and their slaves are back to help out Shade and her two members of Shield." Hunter said as he rubbed his neck.**

" **I wasn't to be hit in the head. Seth told me that you were the one that changed it before we went out to the ring." Shade said to him and he nodded at that.**

" **You are lucky that you only get choke slam by Daddy Kane. Daddy Taker wanted to make you Famous. And we all in this room know that he can." Shade said to him and he nodded.**

" **Stick to the script unless you talk to me about it before we do it." Shade said to her and he nodded again.**

" **Say it Hunter." Sin said to him.**

" **I will stick to the script unless I talk with Shade about it before we do it. I promise." He said to her.**

" **Good Boy." Shade said to him before she went to go see how her men were doing.**

 **Sin looked at Hunter and growled. "You are lucky she made me promise not to hurt any of you all. But if she is hit like that again and you are the one that told the one that did it to do it I will break that promise just for you." Sin growled at him and he nodded before her and the other two women got up.**

" **You might what to watch out though, she didn't make us promise that." Dark said and SBM nodded to him.**

" **And the only reason we listen to Sin and Shade is because they have control that we don't have over our craziness." SBM said to him and he nodded to them. "Yes, you found that out about us in the war didn't you?"**

" **Yes." He said to them.**

" **Just remember what we did for Sin, because what we would do for Shade will make that look like child's play, you got that?" Dark asked him.**

" **I got that Dark, SBM." He said as he gulped.**

" **Good boy." Dark said to him.**

 **Shade walked into the locker room to see Dean and Roman holding Seth down as they take turns whipping him. "What in the world is going on in here?"**

 **They both jump off him and Seth stood up and pulled his boxes and pants. "They were teaching me to not hit you where we didn't say we would." Seth said to her and she glared at the two.**

" **It wasn't his fault. He listen to his boss and did what he was told to do. I already took care of it. Now both of you turned around and drop your pants. It is only fair." Shade said to them and Seth smiled at her.**

" **How many a piece did they give you?" Shade asked him.**

" **Dean was twenty and Roman was thirty." Seth said to her.**

" **Then they both get 25." She said as she sat down to watch.**

" **I told you twenty was good." Dean said to Roman.**

 **Seth pick up the whip that looked a lot like Sin's and started with Roman. Shade sat there smiling at the fact that she had the two bigger ones staying still for the smallest one as he whooped them. Sin, Dark, and SBM walked in and Shade held up her finger to her mouth as they sat down with her as they watched Seth whip them. When Set got to twenty-five for both of them Shade stood up and watched over to them and slapped both of their naked asses. "You don't teach him anything without asking me first. Do you two understand that?"**

" **We understand Shade. Can we pull up our pants now?" Roman asked her.**

" **I don't know, Sin, Dark, SBM what do you three think?" Shade asked as she turned to them.**

" **I think you should whoop them too." Sin said and the other two nodded to her.**

" **I was thinking the same thing." Shade said with a smile as she took the whip from Seth.**

" **How did they get my whip?" Sin asked her.**

" **I don't know. How did you two get Sin's whip?" Shade asked the two as she turned and looked at their asses.**

" **Taker gave it to us to teach him a lesson." Dean said as she whipped him.**

" **You get that one Sin." Shade said to her.**

 **Sin nodded as she hit Roman with the whip. Roman moaned and Shade hit him again and he moaned again. She hit Dean and he moaned too. "Oh my god! They like it."**

" **Come on let me try." Dark said as she stood up and Shade handed her the whip. "Four hits for each before it is someone else's turn."**

" **We get turns?" Sin asked her.**

" **Four turns apiece." Shade said to her and she smiled at her daughter.**

" **You know how to make us happy." Sin said to her.**

" **I know." Shade said as Dean was hit by Dark and he moaned again. "One for Dean."**

 **Dark switched to Roman and he moaned again too. "One for Roman."**

 **Dark switched to Dean and he moaned again. "Two for Dean." Sin said to them.**

 **Dark switched to Roman and he moaned again. "Two for Roman." SBM said to them**

" **This isn't fair." Roman moaned out.**

" **It isn't our fault that you like your punishment." Shade said to him and Sin smiled at that.**

" **That is right if it is unfair it is unfair for us." Sin said to them.**

" **Three for both of them." Dark said to them.**

" **Hurry up it is mine turn next." Sin said to her.**

 **Dark hit both of them at the same time and they both moaned at the same time. "Done for now."**

" **You got to teach me how to do that." Shade said to her.**

" **I learned it from your mom." Dark said to her.**

" **Of course you did." Shade said to her.**

 **Sin grabbed the whip and then Shade's hand and pulled her to her and had her whipping them with her and they did the same thing and they moaned at the same time again. "Just remember that wrist movement and you will be able to do it for three of them too."**

" **Thanks mom." Shade said as she moved so she could whip them herself.**

" **No, problem Shade." Sin said as the locker room's door was moved to the side and Taker was watching as they were whipping the two that he gave the whip too. "Get in here Taker and get beside them." Sin called to him and he put his head down and did what she told her.**

" **I don't want to see this." Shade said to her.**

" **Too bad. Because you are the one that is whipping him." Sin said to her and they both looked at her.**

" **Shade isn't whipping me." Taker said to her.**

 **Sin looked at him and said. "Shade is the one that is whipping you because you are the one that gave them this whip to use on Seth when he was doing what his boss told him to do. We took care of it. So take you pants off and bend over. Dean, Roman you are done."**

 **Roman and Dean stood up as Taker pulled down his pants and bend over the bench. Shade took the whip from Sin and hit her dad with it and he moaned. "Oh my god."**

" **Not a word, SBM." Sin said to her.**

" **Bu- Not a word." Sin said to her.**

" **Co-SBM do I got to send you out?" Sin asked her and she shook her head no.**

 **Shade wasn't being a good daughter and try not to make him moan. No she was hitting him as hard as she could and he was moaning really loud. Sin was smiling because she knew that she was getting him back for some of the beatings that he gave her. When Rey wasn't there to do it. Shade had to switch hands because her left hand was started to shake from the weight of the whip.**

" **Oh yes! She can do it with both hands." Sin said to Dark.**

" **WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Rey asked from the door and Sin looked at him.**

" **Did you know he gave my whip to them to use on Seth? The truth Rey." Sin said to him.**

" **Yes." He said to her.**

" **You by Taker the same way. Kevin!?" Sin called and he came to the door.**

" **Yes Sin?" Kevin asked her.**

" **Did you know that Taker gave them my whip to use on Seth?" She asked him and he smiled at that.**

" **It was my idea." Kevin said to her.**

" **I thought so, get in here on the other side of Taker with your pants down." Sin told him and he did what she said to him.**

" **Taker you are done." Shade said as she got ready to do Rey and Kevin.**

" **Thanks for that." Taker said as he pulled up his pants and limped to where Sin was.**

" **Why is this turning me on?" Dean asked Roman.**

" **The same reason it is turning all of us on. Because we are really perverted." Roman said to him.**

" **That is right." SBM moaned out as Shade hit both of them at the same time.**

" **Look at that she remember it." Dark said to Sin.**

" **Daughter like Mother." Sin said to her and Dark nodded at that.**


End file.
